


A Personal Idiosyncrasy

by MissSuzeH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elegant Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucius has changed, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, porn with a bit of plot, realising your exclassmate's dad is HOT, secondary characters just mentioned, smut with a hint of plot (well just about)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione returns to Hogwarts for the pre-term reunion dinner. She bumps into and old adversary and the latest addition to the teaching staff. The wine flows, the sparks fly and the topics of conversation include a very soft rug!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Potions Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Harry Potter fanfic Newbie. In fact I am very new to HP all around. I hope that I do justice to the characters and that you like the story.
> 
> I apologise for any errors in any shape or form.

Hermione Granger’s thin heels clicked across the hard stone floor of her old potions classroom. The sound reverberating forlornly around the empty room. It was one of the few areas which had survived when Hogwarts had been raised to the ground almost five years ago, even after all this time it remained predominantly unchanged. It was late August but there was a distinct chill in the air and down here in the dungeons it was as always much colder than anywhere else in the castle.  An array of strange pickled animals still floated in jars that lined the shelves, enhancing the room’s creepiness. Hermione pulled back one of the wooden stools from a workbench, perching on the edge she looked reflectively around.   She could see Professor Snape in every corner of the room, feel his intimidating presence and hear his deep baritone voice bouncing off the cold gloomy walls.

A sad smiled tugged at her lips and embarrassment coloured her cheeks as she remembered her first lesson with the foreboding and brilliant raven haired wizard.  

_Seated next to Harry as usual; he was busy making notes as the Professor spoke; but whom he had deemed “not paying attention”. She remembered his quiet menacing voice asking Harry a series of questions of which poor Harry had no idea of the answers. But her, little Miss Know It All, desperate to prove herself, kept throwing her eager hand into the air, higher and higher with every question, only to be completely ignored. When the clueless Harry had suggested the Professor ask her as she clearly knew the answers, the angry Professor had mercilessly deducted points from their house for his cheek._

Warm tears trickled down her cold cheeks. So vivid was the memory she could almost hear the rustle of his dark robes as he paced the classroom irascibly.

 

“Ms Granger?”   

She heard a voice softly call her name, a voice that even after all these years was frighteningly familiar yet strangely different.

“Ms Granger, I am sorry I didn’t mean to…….”  The voice trailed away as she turned her tear stained face towards him.  His chest tightening with emotions he hadn’t felt so strongly since his youth.

 

The sound of robes swishing obviously hadn’t been part of her vivid memory but simply the approach of Draco’s father, former Death Eater and her childhood nemesis, Lucius Malfoy.  In full dress robes and immaculately groomed as always. Hermione wasn’t sure what surprised her more, his presence in the room or what was clearly genuine concern, firstly in his tone and then in his expressive grey eyes.  Surprise turned to out and out shock and she couldn’t prevent a slightly reflexive flinch when he raised his hand. A long elegant finger gently brushing an errant tear from her cheek. She hoped he didn’t notice.  Her heart beat wildly in her chest and butterflies summersaulted in her stomach.  Had Draco’s father always been this devastatingly handsome?  

“I miss him too.” His aristocratic voice was unbelievably soft and compassionate. His unfathomable gaze never once leaving her face.  His hand dropping once more to his side as he fought an inexplicable urge to take her in his arms. Something he felt would not be welcome noticing how she recoiled at a mere brush of his touch.

 

Hermione was stunned at his candour and at her own reaction to his presence and what a presence it was. Totally at a loss for words, a rarity for her. Along with the other strange emotions that were suddenly invading her body, she felt a pang of sympathy for the man she once reviled.  For all of his faults and his open abhorrence towards her, he had lost so much his best friend included.

At the realisation of whom her companion was, instinct should have decreed that she leap indignantly from the stool, say something acerbic and leave.  The passing of time, insight and something she couldn’t put her finger on compelled her to do none of those things.   If she hadn’t known better she would be convinced that the Dark Wizard had used some spell or another to root her to the spot.  As his grey gaze held her light brown one, Hermione was sure she was under a spell but was certain there was no magic involved.  Which was an even more terrifying notion.

Gathering her thoughts and trying desperately to get a grip on her unruly feelings, Hermione took a deep breath, swallowed, albeit a little nervously and spoke: “Mr Malfoy or should I say Professor Malfoy.” His smile was devastating, she had seen him sneer on many an occasion but this was a full blown 100kw smile it lit his eyes from within and changed his finely chiselled features almost beyond recognition. 

“Lucius is just fine Ms Granger.”

“Hermione, please.”  Had she really just told Lucius Malfoy to call her by her given name?

“Hermione”

Clearly she had and there was that bloody smile again.   

“I am looking forward to teaching here and consider myself lucky to have been given a second chance.

Defence Against the Dark Arts Master, I think the Headmistress has a certain sense of irony.”

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for fear that the “OK who are you and what have you done with the real Lucius Malfoy” would materialise into actual out loud words.   Having said that, well thankfully only having thought it, she knew that Minerva McGonagall was no fool and like her predecessors only did what was right for the school and its pupils.

A lot of things had changed in the last five years. As had a lot of people.  She wasn’t entirely sure how this applied to the Senior Malfoy but she certainly trusted Minerva McGonagall’s wisdom and judgement. Difficult as it might be to treat her own past encounters with the insufferable man as water under the bridge, unless he gave her just cause, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

“I am sure Mr…..Lucius, you will be an asset to Hogwarts.” 

“You are very gracious Hermione” His grey eyes twinkled “I am certain that perhaps wasn’t your initial thought.”

Hermione felt a flush creep across her face. She wasn’t aware that Lucius Malfoy was a legilimen but she was sure there was an awful lot she didn’t know about him and it was probably best to keep it that way.

Lucius seemed to sense her unease, her flushed cheeks enhancing her embarrassment. “Understandable considering our past history and my shameful treatment of you.”

That was it! The words were out this time before she had time to censor them “Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Lucius Malfoy?”  She took a defensive step backwards for fear she had overstepped the mark, pushed his goodwill a little too far and that he might suddenly reach for his wand. Backing into the stool she had previously vacated and knocking it over sending her already red face a still deeper shade of crimson.

His laughter was a totally unexpected sound rich and warm.  If the 100kw smile had hit her for six, this just whacked the bludger right out of the Quidditch pitch.

“Well Hermione” He said his aristocratic tones soft low and very deliberate. “You know how long polyjuice lasts. You will just have to spend the next hour or so with me to ensure I _am_ indeed the real me.”

 

“Merlin’s teeth” She muttered to herself “Humour as well”.  In less than 10 minutes she’d managed to make a complete fool of herself. Heaven alone knew what could happen in “an hour or so” as he put it.  She had been in her second year at Hogwarts the last time she felt this self-conscious or this much of a klutz.  For the second time in such a short space of time she also found herself compelled to do something so very out of character:

“How about a drink before dinner?”  She heard the words travel across the room in somewhat breathy tones that she realised were her own. What the hell was she thinking?  Well clearly she wasn’t thinking at all.  What about that relaxing dip in the prefect’s bathroom she had promised herself before changing for dinner and catching up with her friends.   Nowhere on her agenda for the pre-term reunion weekend had she envisaged drinks with Lucius Malfoy.

“I have a particularly good bottle of Burgundy that Draco brought me back from France, the last time he visited is mother. I was looking for a good excuse to open it”

 

Hermione was well aware that Draco divided much of his leave from the Ministry of Magic between his divorced parents. His father still at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire and Narcissa with her current “plaything” as her son referred to his mother’s latest boyfriend, in the South of France. Rolling his eyes he had told his friend, “I think he is younger than us, but she’s happy enough.”

What she wasn’t aware of was just how much Draco had told his father about their friendship if anything at all. Their past history hardly made it dinner table conversation.

Amidst a soft rustle of robes and a gentle waft of spicy cologne the blonde wizard moved, a sweeping arm indicating that she should precede him from the room.

Arrogant, obnoxious, insufferable racist bastard Lucius Malfoy might well have been, might still be, but centuries of so called aristocratic breeding ensured he maintained an overblown sense of chivalry and manners.

Hermione waited as he closed the heavy wooden door to the potions classroom behind him. The dull thud and chink of metal once again sending a wash of memories across her mind, transporting her back to that first lesson with Professor Severus Snape.

_The door had burst open with a resounding thud and the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house had strode purposefully into the room. Declaring that there would be “no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in his class.” The assembled first years had watched in alarmed silence as he had taken his position at the front of the room, leaning intimidatingly against his desk as he continued to lecture them on the subtle science and exact art of potions making. His words unhurried, measured and mesmerizingly articulate, with each pause came a very subtle inclination of his head his black eyes covering every inch of the room watching every pupil’s reaction._

Sadness once again threatened to overwhelm her, tears pricking at her eyes and her throat constricting. Hermione felt a large comforting hand below her shoulder blade, the fingers splayed.  This time there was no recoil just a strange tingling warmth that slowly spread through her body as his delicious spicy scent once again filled her nostrils.

Lucius waited for the baulk at his touch, it didn’t come.   Another feeling he hadn’t experienced in a very long time coursed through his veins, desire.  He chastised his body’s totally inappropriate and untimely reaction.

 

He really had happened upon Hermione Granger purely by chance not by design.  He knew she would be there, of course it stood to reason she would, that and the fact Draco had told him she would. He did have an agenda but it was an honest one, not a hidden one.  He simply wanted to get to know the woman his son had surprisingly befriended and spoken of on so many occasions with such warmth and affection. The woman they had both once so sneeringly derided in public for her muggle parentage.

The heat of desire yielded to the warmth of shame as he recalled their first meeting in Diagon Alley. Even Draco had spent the best part of his school years taunting the brilliant young witch for being a Mudblood. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the same woman Draco spoke about with such fondness and who had despite everything been happy to call him her friend.  But even in only these briefest of moments it was easy to see why he did.  

 

Once upon a time patience had not been one of Lucius Malfoy’s virtues, if indeed he had any that was. Married or not he wouldn’t have thought twice about seducing or simply taking a beautiful young woman.  He would have paid little or no attention to a refusal of his advances but that was then this was now.  Although relishing the renewed desires of his body he was painfully aware that not flinching when he touched her hardly meant that Hermione Granger wanted any form of intimate contact with him.  His ex-wife might enjoy the thrill and sexual gratification of a boy younger than her own son, but this was his son’s friend and former classmate. His mind might be happy to take the moral high ground, but despite his best efforts his body was determined to walk a very different path.

 

The warm hand on her back became less assertive. Hermione sensed a change in Lucius, hesitation almost reticence. The thought that he might be about to change his mind about the drink left her feeling oddly bereft. She wanted to spend time with him.

The notion hit her like a Nimbus at full pelt. Where the hell had this come from? Some sad reminiscences in an empty classroom, a misguided sense of nostalgia, an earlier realisation that of all her former classmates she was still the one alone. But Lucius Malfoy! Come on surely that was just a little drastic even by her standards.

“I’ve never been a good excuse before.”  She said quietly, a small smile tugging at her mouth as she regarded him from beneath her lashes. Hopefully her face conveyed more confidence than she actually felt. Hermione squared her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height, which even in heels was still considerably shorter than the imposing man standing before her.  Something glimmered deep within his steel grey eyes, emotions flickered across his pale face. Hermione held her breath waiting for his response, her body tingling with anticipation and fear, a potent combination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Unbelievably Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione joins Lucius for a drink and gets a s surprise or two.

Lucius Malfoy decanted a small quantity of the blood red liquid into one of the bulbous crystal wine glasses. With the skill of a connoisseur, he took the thin stem between his fingers, swirled the wine around the bowl to aerate it, lifted it to his nose and inhaled before taking a small sip. 

Hermione watched him intently, as clearly happy with its bouquet and taste he poured equal measures into the two tall goblets.  She was standing by the large fireplace that dominated the unexpectedly charming room. Truthfully she had anticipated it being wall to wall green and silver, with snake emblems at every turn. She had to admit to being pleasantly surprised, especially by the decidedly plush and rather _pale_ rug which covered a large area of the floor in front of the hearth.

Lucius handed her a glass, following her eye line he smiled. “Surprised?”

Hermione met the twinkling amusement in his grey eyes. That was twice now he had read her thoughts correctly. She wasn’t going to lie to him because, yes she was surprised and also rather curious.

“Actually yes!” She took a sip of her wine. She rarely drank red wine, it was bitter to taste at first but then she found a smoothness caressing her palette, the rich flavours exciting her taste buds. “Hmm bit like someone I know” She thought silently.  Heat pooling low in her stomach at the sudden thought of “tasting Lucius”.  Thankfully the dimness in the room concealed her blushes.  But she angled herself away from his penetrating stare just to be safe. 

“It’s very…..err unyou.”

Finding she loved the sound of his laughter, something else that was surprising and also very unhim.

 

“What were you expecting Hermione, green furniture, silver carpet, serpents adorning every surface”

 

Shit he was a Legilimen. She really would have to curb her thoughts. “Oh at the very least Lucius.”

He took a long swig of his wine his eyes meeting hers over the rim of the glass before somewhat guiltily glancing down at the thick creamy rug the colour of butterbear. “A personal idiosyncrasy.” He explained in his clipped noble tones. 

Hermione was intrigued, inclining her head for him to continue. Watching in amusement as he shrugged a little dare she say awkwardly? Clearly a “personal idiosyncrasy” was supposed to be elucidation enough. Not on your life Malfoy. Hermione had her own thoughts on the subject and couldn’t conceal the mischief in her face as she silently urged him to continue.

Lucius topped up his wine, gesturing the bottle towards Hermione who declined politely with a small hand wave. She saw him take a deep breath. Merlin! Anyone would think he is betraying Ministry of Magic secrets not the significance behind a bit of carpet. Hermione saw him raise a sardonic blonde eyebrow and quickly curbed her trail of thought.

 

“As a child we had one at the manor, in the library by the great fireplace. It was slightly darker in colour.  I used to love the feel of it on my bare skin and would ……I would lie on it and read when no one was around. The fireplace in here reminded me of it and….well now I can just please myself.” Lucius hadn’t intended for his explanation to sound suggestive in any way, as much for his own sake as Hermione’s but had failed miserably especially with the last part. 

 

“Do you lie on this one and _read?”_  No! She honestly didn’t just ask Lucius Malfoy if he lay naked on a rug and _read_.  The read somehow sounding like a euphemism. It was a naughty unvoiced thought.  She quickly drained her glass, averting her eyes from the rug and from Lucius, trying desperately to banish the image of him on it, naked!

 

“Well I haven’t done anything on it…..yet” He practically purred his warm breath caressing her ear. Wafting spicy cologne and hot Malfoy around her already clearly addled senses as he leaned across to replenish her glass.

Shit, shit, shit, she had asked him. She wanted to blame the wine, but at the time of asking realised she had consumed about two mouthful’s, even as occasional drinker, she could hardly be described as under the influence of anything. Anything that was except Lucius Malfoy.

 

“It does look wonderfully soft and incredibly thick.” Oh shut up Hermione, she admonished herself, dig yourself a bigger hole why don’t you!   Needing to disentangle herself from her words and from his clearly amused stare, Hermione slipped of her shoes, sinking her bare feet into the indeed wonderfully soft and incredibly thick pile of the much discussed rug.

 

Lucius groaned inwardly how could something so simple and so innocuous be so bloody sexy? She had perfect feet, slim and elegant, slightly tanned from the long summer. Her toenails were painted a vibrant pink colour he noticed and they were turning him on beyond all reason.  He watched a little in disbelief and a little in total awe as clutching her wineglass by the rim she “waded” through the creamy softness. It was like watching someone walk through a field of corn or paddle through soft sanded sea.     

He shifted awkwardly his clothing becoming uncomfortably tight. A muscle pulsing in his jaw. Lucius Malfoy had learned a lot of things over the last few years including patience, willpower however still eluded him. He weighed up his options, one of which ended up with him getting his face slapped and his son not speaking to him again. The other a cold shower and another lonely night possibly _reading_ on his blasted rug!

 

Hermione placed her untouched wine on the stone mantelpiece. She was acutely aware of how intently he was watching her and also of the sudden tension in the room.  A tension which even in her very limited experience she knew was entirely sexual.  Every nerve ending and sinew in her body was already keenly aware of him, his physical proximity overwhelming. She longed for him to touch her but as her honey brown gaze fell to Lucius Malfoy’s mouth panic raced through her veins. 

 

She watched as amidst a rustle of midnight blue fabric he moved unhurriedly towards her. It was like watching a sleek and elegant panther move stealthily after its prey. Stopping just centimetres from where she stood.  Hermione watched as a hand came up to remove his heavy outer robe slipping it from his broad shoulders and tossing it onto a studded leather chair.  The same hand shakily undid the buttons on the jacket he wore beneath it. Hermione realised it was her own hand. Her small fingers slipping more and more of the intricate fastenings until they revealed an expensive and pristine white shirt. Her hand rested on his chest, his heart beating rapidly beneath it. 

She looked up into his face, a rakish smile resting on his incredibly sexy mouth, sexy with the briefest hint of cruelty. Lucius Malfoy was a devastatingly handsome man. An experienced devastatingly handsome man, who deep down still had the power to terrify her.

“Lucius I…..” Her voice was barely audible.

Hermione’s breath was taken away at the softness of his lips and the tenderness of his kiss. He ran his tongue sensually along the seam of her lips and her mouth opened willingly to his, allowing a gentle exploration. As their tongues met the passion deepened and the kiss became fiercer. She felt herself smoothly pulled against Lucius’s hard aroused body. The intensity shocking her momentarily before searing heat spread like wildfire through her body. Her arms snaked up around his neck, her hands slipping in to his silky mane of blonde hair.

Lucius moaned into her mouth as her supple body abraded against him, his arousal throbbing mercilessly at the sudden friction. Pulling back slightly he reached for his wand, only to have Hermione’s hand stop him. He looked at her questioningly:

“No magic” She whispered huskily.  “It’s easy to say evanesco but nowhere near as much fun.”

Lucius didn’t look convinced, his eyes now slate grey with need.

To prove her point Hermione tugged the snow white shirt from his trousers and undid each and every tiny button with slow erotic precision. Sliding it from his broad shoulders as the last fastening surrendered to her deft fingers.  Her hand trailing an exquisitely sensual path through the spattering of chest hair, over his perfectly toned torso and down towards the waistband of his dark trousers. As she freed the expensive looking belt and lowered the zipper, her lips brushed his shoulder, peppering kisses along his collar bone until she reached the base of his throat where she stopped. Allowing the tip of her tongue to tease the small hollow.  Her hand dipping beneath the soft wool of his trousers and tentatively stroking his erection. 

Even in the cool room Hermione could feel the heat radiating from Lucius’s body, his muscles flexing under her ministrations, his breath hitching as her touch became more assured.

 

Lucius couldn’t help a frustrated half hiss half groan escape his lips.  Hermione was right this certainly was a lot more gratifying than simply making their clothes disappear. He couldn’t deny he was revelling in the exquisite torture her mouth was inflicting on his body not to mention the sheer ecstasy of her small possibly unskilled hand.  That thought alone made him shiver in anticipation and out and out want, but it had been a very long time since he had enjoyed the warmth of another human being. Felt someone else’s hand touching him so intimately. It was taking every shred of willpower he possessed, which was basically bugger all, not to behave like an immature schoolboy. Bloody hell his son probably had more self-control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading I hope you are enjoying my first foray into Harry Potter fanfiction


	3. "It's Been A Long Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione had never felt this much need or quite simply this much pleasure. How could she feel like and react to this man she had once hated, once hated ironically with so much passion."

Hermione had had a meeting first thing that morning at the Ministry Of Magic, she knew she wouldn’t have time to change so had opted to dress in something that would meet both the requirements of her job and the journey to Hogwarts.

The black jersey wrap dress she had chosen to wear ticked all the boxes.  It was stylish and professional enough to go under her robes at the Ministry and would be casual and comfortable enough to travel in on the train.  The material which clung appreciatively to her feminine curves was secured at the waist only with a simple tie. One tug in the more than capable hands of Lucius Malfoy and the dress came easily undone. Hermione realised she was suffering a similar fate as the garment pooled in a black puddle at her feet.  Leaving her standing before him in nothing but her purple lace underwear.

She heard Lucius mutter a charm under his breath, a little wandless magic, “incendio” and the fireplace behind her burst into life. There was enough heat being generated between them already, but this was just enough to take up the ambient temperature of the room and bathe them in a soft glow.

 

“Surprised?” Hermione asked impishly recounting his own earlier question.

This time there was no twinkling amusement in his grey eyes, just pure unadulterated desire, as he slowly took in every inch of her. Hermione’s flesh tingled under his scrutiny.

 

A somewhat lecherous smile played across his lips as he traced his long elegant forefinger between the valley of her pert breasts:

“Actually, yes” He too recalled their exchange “It’s” very” He thought for a moment recalling her improvised word. “Unyou!”

His finger slipped seductively inside the edge of the delicate lace cup, her flesh silky soft to his touch.  Her breath hitching as he languorously ran his finger back and forth.

“What were you expecting Lucius, Gryffindor gym knickers and a cotton bra?”

His smile broadened at the notion, although it wasn’t a totally hideous vision that flashed before his eyes:

 “Truthfully Ms Granger, I am no longer sure what to expect from you.”

His mouth covering hers silenced any response she might have made. His free hand tangling itself in her hair, pulling on it gently and titling her head backwards. 

His kiss started leisurely enough. His mouth moving gradually over hers, his tongue gently probing as it had done before and then just as before, their tongues met. Duelling, not for dominance but just for pure pleasure, his curling around hers, as she stroked the inside of his mouth. The lingering kiss sent a hot rush of arousal through Hermione, damp heat pooling between her legs as she moaned his name against his mouth.

Lucius’s other hand tormented her breast. Still confined in a wisp of fine, darkest purple lace, his capable fingers traced slow teasing circles around the aching nipple. This was a man who knew how to handle a woman. How to please a woman, his touch was confident and skilled as he pinched the taught peak. The sensation was exquisite, robbing her of all coherent thoughts. She arched desperately into his touch, craving everything he was willing to give and needing more.  

 

Hermione wanted to touch and taste every part of him so much she felt she would explode. Her own hands drifting over his body, his back, his chest, his stomach anywhere she could reach.

 It was like a sensory overload, every one of those senses being totally overwhelmed by Lucius Malfoy. The delicious heady scent of him that was filling her nostrils. The taste of him, which she couldn’t get enough of, sucking hard on the tongue that roamed around the moist cavern of her mouth. The rich sound of his voice as he whispered huskily in her ear or groaned as she touched his gloriously smooth skin that responded so beautifully to her every movement.  And finally the sight of him…..……..

Divested of what was unexpectedly his final piece of clothing, his trousers joined Hermione’s dress about their feet.  Leaving him gloriously and unashamedly naked. His body was exceptionally well toned, powerfully hard and extremely aroused.

Hermione trembled in anticipation and a little in fear. She wasn’t a virgin, but her sexual experience or rather inexperience, would be no match for him.  Just looking at him that was obvious.

Even the strength of her own desire was overpowering and a little unbelievable. Her body had never responded like this to anyone. Hermione had never felt this much need or quite simply this much pleasure. How could she feel like and react to this man she had once hated, once hated ironically with so much passion.

Lucius’s heart pounded in his chest, the sound reverberating in his ears. There were so many thoughts rushing around in his head about how they had arrived at this moment in time, he pushed them all from his mind. Right now all Lucius Malfoy wanted to do was bury himself deep in Hermione’s soft willing body and savour every sweet second.

He dropped to his knees. Pulling Hermione close, his lips brushed her flat stomach, his tongue circled her naval and his teeth tugged playfully at the top of the delicate lace shorts. He could smell the faded scent of shower gel or perhaps body cream that had been used at some point earlier in the day but most of all her could smell her. Her hot wet response to him, the musky scent was unmistakable and made his own body throb and twitch. 

His hands slid slowly up her legs, his thumbs caressing her inner thighs, gentling sweeping across the flimsy material. His mouth moved lower until he could feel the soft mound of hair beneath his lips, still tantalisingly covered by the sexy purple lace. A thumb slipped beneath the fabric, he felt her quiver at his touch, a gasp escaping her lips as he ran the digit through the tight damp curls. Her hips thrusting forward slightly as his skilled finger dipped just a little further skating across her sensitised flesh.

“Mmmm Lucius” She gasped as his hot breath and long fingers wickedly teased her silky wetness.

Hermione opened the eyes that had fluttered shut at the luscious feel of his mouth and hands.  Her body trying to keep up with his blissfully erotic assault and her brain desperately trying to comprehend, well just about everything, especially the fact that this was Lucius Malfoy on his knees before her.  These were Lucius Malfoy’s lips and hands caressing her so intimately, reeking such wanton havoc on her more than eager body.

Much as he would have enjoyed orally pleasuring her, Lucius’s body had demands of its own, demands he was frantically trying to keep in check. Only one thing was going to satiate that burning need. 

In one quick fluid movement he slipped the knickers down her long slender legs and brought her down the length of his body, slipping the hooks on her bra as he did so.  

“No magic” He whispered huskily. As her young body came flush against his own.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that” She replied her voice equally as throaty.

She could feel his erection pressed hard against her stomach and couldn’t resist the urge to grind against him. Eliciting a deep guttural groan from the blonde wizard. She felt his hands tighten around her upper arms. His voice was strained as he spoke in hushed tones against her ear.

“Hermione, it’s been a _VERY_ , long time since I have enjoyed the gratification of a beautiful woman in my arms or my bed as it were. I……..” 

A slim finger came to rest on his lips stopping him mid-sentence. Their gazes both burning with desire locked, warm brown, holding his now dark grey.  The finger trailed its way over his chin, now showing the signs of a slight stubble. Down his neck, she felt him swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the action. Over his strong chest, where she could feel his heart beating wildly, before stopping just below his navel and that enticing line of fine hair.

Holding his breath Lucius watched as Hermione lay back on the soft rug, her long hair fanning out around her. The soft glow from the fire illuminated her bare skin, accentuating every bit of this stunning young woman.

 Her legs slightly splayed one bent a little at the knee, she held out her arms to him:

“I know” was all she said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my little bit of fluff and my characterisations.


	4. Further Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the untimely end of the last chapter, I hope that this makes up for it!

Lucius Malfoy looked positively beautiful in the firelight. The soft luminosity giving his pale skin an almost translucent appearance and highlighting his angular features. His flaxen hair shining like a halo about his face.  Hermione hardly recognised the man who softly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she definitely didn’t recognise the shameless creature who had laid herself open to him practically begging him to take her like some cheap whore.

Despite her actions, quite possibly despite an awful lot more, the last thing Lucius Malfoy made her feel like was a cheap whore. 

A curtain of blonde mellifluous hair fell across her shoulder as he kissed her, thoroughly, much harder this time but not aggressively so. His tongue thrust into her mouth, his teeth scratching her lips and nipping her tongue. His hand moving along the curve of her hip to position her beneath him. Hermione moved under his guidance, shifting her legs so he could fit comfortably between them. She could feel the heat of his erect flesh against her and she rose to meet him.

“Patience little one” His dulcet tones placated.

Hermione quivered at the sound of his voice, those cut glass tones that she had once loathed, sending a very different sensation flowing through her now.

“Patience” he had said, that was a joke. He wanted nothing more than to shove his throbbing shaft deep inside her and feel her tighten around him. Just the thought made his hips swing forward involuntarily.  His arousal colliding with her burning heat.

She was more than ready for him, the gentle intrusion of his fingers had told him that. But Lucius was well aware that he had been amply blessed, coupled with the fact he hadn’t had sex with another person in a very long time, he couldn’t just lunge into her with wild abandon much he might want to.

 

Patience, Hermione was done with patience.  She knew he was holding back and she understood why. His experience, not to mention his size was daunting but the sweet torture he had been inflicting was driving her mad. She had to feel him buried deep inside her.

Truthfully when he’d said he hadn’t been with anyone in a while, she actually expected to see a little of the Malfoy of old come out in him, the droit de seigneur. His restraint was admirable, chivalrous even but so bloody frustrating.

Her instincts took over, she might be inexperienced, but she was a woman, a highly aroused one at that and her body was crying out for him. Patience be buggered.  A baser instinct took over in Hermione Granger.

Lucius Malfoy might be stronger than her but, she had youth and agility in her favour.  So he could remove her knickers, unclasp her bra and drag her down to the floor in one swift movement. How difficult could it be to achieve her goal?

Kissing him back with the same ardour, she slipped her arms across his muscled back pulling his solid chest against her and taking his crushing weight. She could feel his erection straining between them, rocking against her, the swollen tip probing gently at her slick entrance. In a swift cat like movement she moved. Wrapping her legs tightly across his lower back, using her arms as leverage she thrust down hard meeting his gentle probing.

Holy shit, Hermione saw stars, a strangled breathless cry escaping her lips. Pain seared through her body like she had never known. Even her first time hadn’t hurt this much, but that had been with Ron, he was a boy, Lucius Malfoy was every inch a man and it was a lot of inches. She instinctively tried to pull away, to free herself from the agony that burned between her legs. In her agonised haze she heard Lucius curse. Through pain? Oh Merlin’s teeth she’d hurt him too! Pleasure? Or maybe even anger?  She felt his whole frame tense and then relax, her own body still rigid with pain. Thankfully he was moving, pulling away from her, but then very slowly he moved forward carefully easing into her. Hermione gasped waiting for the searing pain, it didn’t come.

He pushed the hair that had fallen across her face back, his lips capturing hers in the tenderest of kisses. Running his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip. Distracting her mind from the sting, bit by bit her body began to relax.

His mouth left hers, seeking a new quarry. Dipping his head he claimed a breast, taking the nipple in his mouth he sucked, twirling his tongue around the puckered flesh, he sucked again and Lucius felt the tension draining from her body, her legs winding themselves across his back one more.  

“Wilful, impatient girl” Lucius muttered against her ear, his warm breath caressing the shell.

As he held her tightly against him continuing to withdraw almost completely only to slip back in with a delicious slowness, Hermione once against arched to meet him.  Her nails racking across his flesh clawing at his skin, but this time in pleasure.

She could feel her own arousal now hot and slick around him, increasing with every thrust he made.  She loved how he felt sheathed deep inside her, how her stomach fluttered each time he drew back. Frissons of pleasure streamed through her, the pain now but a distant memory.  As he made to withdraw once more Hermione tightened her inner walls around him. The groan that emanated from him making her heart skip, she could do that to _him?_

Lucius had suffered completely the opposite reaction when Hermione had practically impaled herself on him.  Lack of human contact and sexual gratification other than by his own hand had become very much a thing of the past.  Her wet, exceptionally tight muscles constricting around his aching shaft had almost caused him to cum there and then. Ironically it was only the sudden realisation of the pain she had inadvertently inflicted on herself that abstracted him and _thankfully_ destroyed the moment _._

The passion coursing through his veins, he had to admit had been replaced by a certain amount of panic.  The young Lucius Malfoy had been privileged enough to have enjoyed a virgin or two, but none seemed to have suffered in the same way as Hermione had and he knew she’d had her maiden’s head broken.Selfishly not wanting to stop he had tried another tactic, which, by the way she was now writhing beneath him and once more gripping his flesh, had had the desired effect. Her muscles flexed around him, seizing his shaft in a vice like grip.

“Merlin she was tight!”

“Harder Lucius…….. Please.”  Her breathless whisper implored as her legs snaked around him like a vine.

Lucius levered himself into a better position, angling his body over her, his hands either side of her hips, supporting his own weight.  A deep moan rumbled in his chest as he obligingly withdrew once more from her silky heat, only to plunge back harder and deeper than before. Gently stretching and filling her.

Her back arched off the floor forcing him deeper inside of her. He groaned, louder this time as he repeated the action, harder and faster as she rose eagerly to meet his next thrust.  He couldn’t help but watch her face, fascinated how it contorted in ecstasy as he buried himself to the hilt in her wet warmth. Panting hard, her breasts rose and fell and Lucius felt her inner walls tighten around him.

He ran his hand down the centre of her body, her back arcing lithely even further from the floor.  He ran his thumb through her damp curls where their bodies were joined. Scarcely touching the sensitised bundle of nerves but provoking a guttural exclamation from Hermione. Never had the sound of his own name sounded so erotic and never had he expected it to be from her lips.

“Oh Lu……cius” She half gasped half sobbed his name.  So breath-taking was the havoc his powerful frame was inflicting on her senses.  Every thrust, touch and sound pushing her closer to the edge.  

She loved the feel of him pressed deep within her, was overwhelmed by feelings of loss when he withdrew, only be sent to dizzying heights when he thrust back into her.

The sound of his voice alone evoked a ridiculous sense of arousal with each and every moan and cry, knowing she was responsible for the at times animalistic noises.

Her body moved of its own volition, pushing closer and closer, drawing him in deeper and deeper. “Merlin he felt sooooooo bloody good!”

A small smile spilt his unusually flushed face and Hermione realised she had voiced her thoughts, but she didn’t care.  He did feel so bloody good and she was more than happy to tell him just _how_ good.  Her words seemed to encourage him and filled Hermione with an odd sense of power.

He groaned low in his throat as she moved her hips in response to the increased pressure of his thumb. Somehow, even at this angle, managing to draw herself slowly off his shaft and slip back down again.

Moving against him like this Hermione could feel the tension in her body start to increase. Her inner muscles pulsating around him as he found deeper places to excite. His face etched with need was the last thing she saw before being blinded by a white light, as suddenly and without warning she cried out, an unintelligible sound of sheer ecstasy followed by his name. Her nails biting into his flesh, her body trembling as she lunged forward thrusting herself hard against him. A wild ball of heat engulfing her entire body as she fell headlong into a vortex of earth shattering pleasure.  

Lucius couldn’t hold back any longer, every one of his senses being assailed in a myriad of feelings. His name falling from her lips in such a cry of pure passion as her responsive young body tightened around him was his final undoing.

His rhythm began to falter as he continued to pound into her, sheer lust coursing through him, reaching every extremity.  Every inch of his body tightened like a stringed instrument, the veins in his neck straining as he threw his head back and came explosively, his hot seed pumping into her.

Lucius couldn’t help himself, moaning and grunting with every delicious thrust as her body constricted around his throbbing shaft, milking him for everything.

Through the glorious haze of her own climax, Hermione could feel him inside her, his body throbbing mercilessly as it emptied a hot stickiness into her, heightening her pleasure all over again, stopping her falling midway and sending her roaring back up again.

They came back down together, sagging against one another in satiated pleasure. Lucius flicked his damp hair from his face burying it in Hermione’s shoulder. Long flaxen strands falling across her breast.

“Mmmm” he rasped, lying across her as his ragged breathing slowly returned to normal.

After a few minutes he propped himself up on one elbow looking into her beautiful sparkling brown eyes. She was bathed in the warm glow of firelight a soft sheen of sweet glimmering on her flawless skin.

She curled a strand of his silky hair around the tip of her finger, a satisfied and mischievous smile resting on her face.

“And what may I ask is going on in that sharp little mind of yours Miss Granger?”  Lucius asked, his grey eyes sparkling.

 

“I was just thinking how right I was.”

Hermione tightened the pale strand of hair around her finger tugging on it playfully dragging Lucius closer to her.

That sneer of old lifting his lip in curiosity. Once upon a time that look would have struck fear and revulsion into Hermione. It now elicited an altogether VERY different emotion in her and she pressed her body hard against him, moving her slim hips seductively against his.

 

A soft moan emanated from Lucius as he pressed back against her, his body stirring once more in quick arousal.  His mouth was very close to her, thanks to the finger tugging on his hair. The ridiculous sensation that it alone was causing went straight to his groin, making his words breathy.

“How right about what?” He asked in his clipped sexy tone.

Hermione brushed his lips with her own. Running her tongue suggestively along his top lip tracing the feigned sneer with the tip.

“What an asset you would be to Hogwarts Professor Malfoy”. She replied trailing her hand across his taught arse.

“Hmm it’s such a shame that your time here is at an end” Lucius whispered nipping on her bottom lip.

Feeling her legs wind around him once more and her burning wet heat he hardened fully.

 

Her voice was soft and sultry, her breath caressing his ear.

“Oh I am sure that there is an awful lot you can teach me Professor, you know what a keen student I have always been.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my first attempt at HPFF and that I got it almost right. Reviews and criticism are welcome.


End file.
